


Here Kitty, Kitty

by Gummy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, and some white rose for the kiddos, like so much fluff its sickening, mostly bumbleby fluff, sooo many cat jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: Blake is more cat-like than a lot of people know. Mostly fun drabbles focusing on Blake's cat-like qualities.





	1. The Screaming Death Machine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first RWBY fanfic and there's no real plot to it. Just fun little shorts poking fun at Blake and cats. Also its Bumbleby so that's cool too. Probably gonna throw some modern AU's in there for fun but stick around if you like it :)

Yang could feel it. It was icy, freezing if you will. It was drilling a hole in the back of her head and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could ignore it before it turned into something even worse. Yang paused her game and slowly lowered her scroll, still refusing to turn around and face what was behind her. 

“Weiss, have I ever told you that your semblance might actually be laser vision?” Yang said, finally turning around to face the Ice Queen herself. Weiss’ scowl deepened at Yang’s attempt at a quip. 

“You’re in no position to be cracking jokes.” Weiss said in annoyance, putting her hands on her hips, “Have you taken a look around our dorm room lately?” Yang scanned the room for a moment, not spotting anything too out of the ordinary except maybe a few stains on the carpet that hadn’t been there when they moved in. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Weiss who gave out a very dramatic huff. 

“This room is  _ filthy _ .” She finally burst out, “I don’t think any of our fellow classmates are living in conditions this  _ deplorable.”  _

“Okay have you seen under Nora’s bed?” Yang asked incredulously.

“Almost every part of this room is your mess.” Weiss said, gesturing to the piles of dirty clothes stacked in the corner, Yang’s unmade bed, textbooks and papers scattered all around. Yang couldn’t help but maybe agree with Weiss’ frustration, it did look pretty bad now that she was really looking. She tossed her scroll onto the bed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. 

“Alright alright.” Yang said, holding back a yawn, “I’ll clean it up, keep your combat skirt on.” 

“Don’t diss.” Ruby piped in from her bunk. 

“Good,” Weiss said, dragging Ruby off her bed, “Ruby and I will be out getting some scented candles so this place won’t smell like dirty clothes forever.” 

“What the heck is a scented candle?” Ruby questioned as they exited the room, “I thought candles were only used for light.”

Yang sighed dejectedly as she peered around the room. It really was a mess and it would probably take forever to clean. She glanced longingly at her scroll where the pause menu of her game was blinking. On one hand, she could ignore Weiss’ threats and face her wrath when the time came, or she could get the deep clean over with now and enjoy the rest of her weekend without getting frostbite. Yang was two seconds away from diving for her scroll when Blake peered down from her top bunk. 

“Better get started.” She said simply. 

“I was gonna.” Yang grumbled, turning away from her beloved video games and instead started to grab all the dirty laundry from her corner. It was tedious work to go back and forth from the dormroom to the laundry room at the end of the hallway on their floor and Yang could feel her frustration mounting. Returning with the last basket of clothes, Yang nearly yelled out when she saw that someone had stopped the washer she was using, taken out her clothes, left them in a sopping wet pile on the floor, and had put in their own.

“Oh that is  _ it.”  _ She growled, throwing down the basket in her arms. She jabbed the STOP button on the washer and pulled out the offender’s clothes, crushing them into a ball. Yang opened a nearby window and lobbed the dripping mass of clothes as far as she could. A couple of her fellow students looked over in fear but obviously didn’t say anything since Yang had literal sparks crackling in her hair. She dragged her pile of clean clothes back to the dorm, putting them away in their respective drawers. 

“Okay,” She sighed, “Just gotta make the bed and vacuum the floor and we’ll be good.” Yang quickly threw her blankets into place and smoothed them out as best as she could, or at least enough that would make Weiss happy. Finally, she grabbed the vacuum from the closet and shoved it’s plug into the wall. 

As soon as it fired up, Yang heard one of the most unholy screeches to ever intrude on her eardrums. She snatched the plug from the wall and looked around wildly for the source. It was like a mix between a Grimm’s roar and a cat’s- 

Oh. 

Yang spotted Blake pushed as far back against the wall as physics would allow. Her ears were flat against her hair and she was breathing very rapidly as her fearful eyes glared daggers at the vacuum. 

“Umm. Blake?” Yang tried. She didn’t answer, eyes still glued to the machine. 

“It’s just a vacuum.” Yang said, “It’s not going to hurt you y’know.” 

“It’s loud.” Blake growled, turning her glare over to Yang, “And I don’t like it.” 

“Okay okay, point taken.” Yang said, “However, if I don’t get this floor vacuumed, Weiss is going to turn me into a human ice sculpture.” 

Blake didn’t budge, still slammed into the wall with her arms held defensively in front of her. It was worse than when Zwei had made his first appearance. At least they had some sort of mutual respect of each other’s existence nowadays. Yang got the feeling that Blake wasn’t going to make friends with a machine. 

“Okay how about a compromise,” Yang suggested, “I’m going to tell you exactly when I’m turning on the vacuum and give you a chance to cover your ears.” Blake seemed to mull over the suggestion for a moment, glare loosening up at last. She lowered herself back onto her bed slowly, eyes still watching the vacuum carefully, and reached for a pillow to cover (both of) her ears with. 

“Fine. Just be quick about it.” Blake finally said in agreement. Yang plugged the vacuum back into the wall and went about her work, trying her best to get all of the little nooks and crannies around the room. (She noticed a fairly large amount of cookie crumbs around Ruby’s bunk.) Satisfied with her work, she switched off the vacuum and signaled to Blake that the coast was clear. Blake shook her head and motioned to the closet. Yang wheeled the vacuum back into it’s place and shut to door. 

Blake took the pillows off her ears, sighing in relief. Right on cue, the door burst open and Yang was immediately assaulted with her younger sister’s excited squeals. 

“Yang there are so many different types of scented candles you wouldn’t believe it! Oh, and look!” She dug around in a plastic shopping bag, “Weiss bought me a candle that smells like cookies!  _ Cookies _ , Yang!” 

“This looks much better.” Weiss commented, looking around the room, “So much more enjoyable than the squalor we were living in before.” 

“Anything below a mansion is squalor to you.” Yang said with a fun-poking smile. Weiss rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ruby who seemed inches away from trying to taste her candle. Yang turned back to Blake who seemed back to her normal self, eyes skimming over the pages of a book. 

“Y’know,” Yang said, smirking up at Blake, “Zwei hates the vacuum too.”

“Don’t push it.” Blake said warningly, but was unable to hide the hint of a smile on her lips, “Or I’ll tell Weiss that you shoved all those papers under your mattress.”   


	2. College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not so much focused on cat stuff as much as I'm a sucker for college AU's.
> 
> I'm weak. 
> 
> Apologies for typos and grammar mistakes. I didn't proofread

Yang fumbled with her ring of keys, filing through until she found the one with a dark “B” scribbled on the top in black sharpie. She struggled to get the key to the dorm into it’s designated lock since her fingers were still defrosting from the long walk across campus. 

It had been almost two days since she had heard from Blake which didn’t seem unusual at first since the veterinarian major was often swamped with homework, but it was verging on day three and Yang was getting worried. Especially since it was almost finals week and Blake was always horrible about taking care of herself when she was working under a lot of pressure, sometimes even forgetting to eat or sleep. Yang figured it wouldn’t hurt to stop by to make sure that her girlfriend was still functioning. 

Finally getting the lock open, Yang was greeted with a disaster zone. Books and papers covered almost every inch of the floor in Blake’s dorm. Empty cans of Red Bull and coffee cups were stacked in corners in pyramids and it took a moment for Yang to even spot Blake who was up to her ears in diagrams and notebooks. 

“Blake?” She said cautiously. Blake didn’t acknowledge the greeting which confirmed Yang’s fear that the girl had already cracked. She stepped carefully over the stacks of papers over to the small wooden desk where Blake was scribbling notes frantically. 

“Blake.” Yang said louder. Blake jumped slightly, finally turning to look at Yang.

She looked like the definition of exhausted. Everything about her seemed to droop, even the normally perky cat ears on the top of her head sagged with fatigue. Dark circles clouded underneath her red-rimmed eyes and her hair was thrown into the messiest ponytail Yang had ever seen. 

“Yang.” Blake said with a few slow blinks, “When did you get here?” 

“Just now, but it took a few tries to get your attention.” Yang frowned, “How long have you been awake?” 

Blake took a moment to think.

“It’s Wednesday right?” 

“Try Friday.” Yang said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “How are you even functioning right now?” 

“I’ve started mixing my Red Bull with energy supplements.” Blake said with an attempt at a smile, “I’m making great time with my studying.” 

“You’re shortening your lifespan is what you’re doing!” Yang sighed in exasperation, “This isn’t healthy Blake you need to get some rest.”

“But finals are in a week and I’m not ready.” She said, running a hand through her tangled bangs, “I need to focus.” 

Yang frowned deeper as Blake turned back towards her desk, ready to dig in for more diagrams and charts of animals. It was hard to watch as Blake started to nod off in the middle of writing down a list of numbers. Finally Yang had to put her foot down. She grabbed Blake’s notebook right off the desk and snapped it shut. 

“Yang,” Blake growled, ears twitching in annoyance, “I don’t know what you’re playing at but you better give that to me right now.”             

“Nope,” Yang said simply, “Now listen closely because this is what’s going to happen in the next 20 minutes.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You,” Yang poked Blake’s cheek, “Are going to go take a shower while I make you something to eat and then you’re going to take at least a three hour nap.” 

Blake opened her mouth angrily to argue but Yang cut her off with a sharp look. She settled on an indignant scowl, giving the blonde the dirtiest look she could muster. Realizing that she wasn’t going to win, Blake grabbed a towel and made for the bathroom. 

“Don’t forget to wash behind your ears.” Yang called teasingly as the door closed and the water started running. She wandered into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, realizing that Blake probably hadn’t been grocery shopping in almost a week. The only thing of nutritional value she could find was a can of tuna in the back of the pantry behind all of the shrimp flavor instant noodles.   
_Of course,_ Yang thought with a grin as she cracked the top off with a can opener, pouring the contents into a bowl. She filled a glass with water and set them on the table right as the shower cut off in the bathroom. Blake emerged moments later, wearing fresh clothes and tying her damp hair back into a ponytail. 

“I needed that.” She sighed contently, tossing the towel and her dirty clothes into a nearby hamper. Yang pushed the bowl of tuna across the table.

“Eat.” She said, “It’s probably been awhile.” 

“I see you found my emergency stash.” Blake said with a smile, “I really appreciate this Yang.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang said with a dismissive wave, “I don’t want you dying of heart disease at 20. That would suck.” 

After finishing her food, Blake pushed the bowl away and yawned, all those sleepless hours finally catching up to her. 

“A three hour nap doesn’t seem to bad right now.” She said, “Care to join me, big spoon?” 

“Of course.” Yang grinned, getting up from the table and putting the dishes in the sink. By the time she turned around Blake was already curled up in her bed, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Yang climbed in next to her, wrapping one arm around Blake’s waist and using the other to gently stroke her feline ears. Slowly, she could feel the tension draining from Blake’s body as she finally began to relax. A purr started to rumble in her chest as Yang scratched behind her ears. 

She pulled Blake closer and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Enjoy your cat nap.” She whispered, “No pun intended.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr if you like studying for finals: gummy-the-ghost.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable, suggestions are welcome.  
> Follow me on tumblr if you love cats: gummy-the-ghost.tumblr.com


End file.
